monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Justine Saina
Justine Saina - hybryda ducha i dżinna, pochodzi z Indii. Naukę w MH zaczęła dzięki wygranej stypendium w konkursie. To pomieszanie sangwinika z cholerykiem, nie wiadomo czy spodziewać się u niej dobrego chumoru czy odwrotnie, jedno można przewidzieć -jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej reakcja, będzie gwałtowna i porywcza. Upiorkę fascynują między innymi wyrób biżuterii oraz taniec orientalny i takowa kuchnia. Osobowość Justine to szczera, energiczna, skłonna do podejmowania wyzwań, (typowy sangwinik z pomieszaniem choleryka) dziewczyna, jej dobrzy przyjaciele twierdzą, iż jest istną duszą towarzystwa. Cechuje ją pogodność i lekkość umysłu, niezwykle łatwo ją zranić czy doprowadzić do płaczu, dziewczynie wydaje się, że jest nudną osobą, z reguły zakłada, że nowo poznane osoby jej nie polubią, choć mama i ojczym wielokrotnie radzili jej, by się nie przejmowała opinią innych. Mimo chwilowych przebłysków, że nie wszystkie osoby będą jej życzliwe i nie warto się zmieniać dla innych, Justine z dystansem podchodzi do innych osób. Dziewczyna ma dwa oblicza: dla rodziny i dobrze znanych osób, których nazywa przyjaciółmi jest prawdziwym wulkanem kreatywności i radości, dla nowych znajomych jest chłodniejsza i bardziej spokojna. Dziewczyna niezwykle łatwo traci zimną krew, łatwo wpada w gniew aczkolwiek potrafi kontrolować swoje emocje. Wygląd Justine to przeciętnej wysokości dziewczyna o pół przezroczystej, kawowej skórze. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jej czarne brwi są bardzo dobrze zarysowane i widoczne, oczy Justine w miejscach białek mają odcień żółtawy, a źrenice fioletowy. Dziewczyna ma odstające uszy i masywne dłonie z kwadratowymi paznokciami. Jej włosy są naturalnie fioletowe. Miejsce pochodzenia Indie '''– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. thumb|left|188px Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór '''Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. thumb|left|108px Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Dżinny- '(arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne,thumb|left|79px mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Relacje Justine wydaje się być chłodna i wycofana, ale jeśli ktoś zechce poznać ją bliżej, przekona się, że pozory mylą. Rodzina Justine jest córką duszki i dzinna. Obecnie jej rodzice są po rozwodzie, z ojcem nie utrzymuje kontaktów ze swojej własnej woli. Jej matka ma nowego partnera, którego dziewczyna bardzo ceni (o wiele bardziej niż ojca), dziewczyna posiada brata bliźniaka imieniem Justin oraz dwóch starszych braci, również bliźniaków o imionach Jamal i Jason. Nic nie wiadomo o jej kuzynach, wujkach i dziadkach (przynajmniej na razie). Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Poppy Hokkaido Relacje dziewczyn zaczęły się w dość... specyficzny sposób, mianowicie od pamiętnego opętania hinduski przez noppera-Bo, po wydarzeniach z RoS Justine wiele razy musiała przepraszać za grzeszki, które Poppy wyprawiała przy pomocy jej ciała, między innymi było zwinięcie przez Poppy zapasu galaretki przeznaczonej na deser, by następnie skonsumować ją na szkolnym dachu. Oczywiście Justine była początkowo wściekła jak się dowiedziała, co wyczyniała, jednakże po kilku dniach złość na Poppy jej przeszła, każdy ma prawo oszaleć po takim czasie odizolowania od świata. Obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi, zanosi się na większą przyjaźń między nimi. Z Sakurą Naegi Przyjaźń Justine i Sakury rozpoczęła się dość klasycznie - na szkolnym korytarzu. Dziewczyny razem trafiły do jednej klasy i od razu spodobały się sobie, siadają koło siebie, dyskutują na przerwach, razem się uczą... Justine traktuje Sakurę bardziej jako dobrą znajomą, a nie BFF do grobowej deski, Sakura za to w ciągu kilku dni mocno związała się z hybrydą, tak, że byłaby gotowa oddać życie za Justine. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Ally i Justine są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami CDN Z Amelie Muroame CDN? Z Genievieve Von Lamp CDN? Z Blair DeGhoul CDN Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain CDN Z San-Hee Yumehą CDN Z Heather Sharmą CDN? Z Riley Bone CDN Z Piggie Hrum CDN Z Cici Clock CDN Z Sonną Rotson CDN Z Ezequielem CDN ZVictorią Chainsmeow CDN? Z Miusą Harumi CDN Osoby, za którymi Justine nie przepada Justine raczej nie ma wrogów, choć ona uważa inaczej. Można powiedzieć, że ma na tym punkcie kompleks, stara sie wszystkim podlizać, przypodobać, wręcz na siłę zakolegować, czasem nachalnie. Zdarza się jednak, że jakaś osoba szczególnie nie przypadnie jej do gustu, wówczas traktuje ją jak potencialnego rywala lub zwyczajnie za osobę, którą trzeba usunąć ze swojej drogi czy też unikać na każdym kroku. Jean Chocolate CDN? Marcy La'Sweet CDN Sechmet Saytara CDN Miłość Justine to romantyczka, pragnie, by poświęcano jej uwagę i stawiano ją na pierwszym miejscu. Sama jest wierną i lojalną osobą, nie oszukuje i jest stała. Dziewczyna nigdy nie miała partnera, choć wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie siebie samą na randkach i ciagle ma nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu podbije jej serce. A tak na serio to Comming soon w BHWC! Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Justine jest małe ducho-tygrysiątko imieniem Nahal. Dziewczyna przygarnęła ją jeszcze, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach, znalazła ją za trzepakiem obok swojej kamienicy. Nahal jest niska, jej futro ma biały odcień, a prążki fioletowo-niebieski. Oczy tygrysicy są wydatne, mają kolor niebieski. Jej głowa przeważnie ozdobiona jest złotą przepaska, na której jest medalik z imieniem i nazwiskiem właścicielki oraz miejscem jej zamieszkania. Nahal została w Indiach, nie przebywa w Salem podczas nauki swojej właścicielki. Specjalne zdolności Justine *'Przenikalność - Justine moze przenikać przez ciała stałe (np.szafy). *'Telekineza '- Justine moze przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc w połowie dżinnem, a w połowie duchem Justine jest nieśmiertelna. *'Teleportacja ' - Justine może teleportować się, a także inne osoby w dowolne miejsce na Ziemii. Zainteresowania *'Wyrób biżuterii '- Justine bardzo ceni sobie sztukę jubilerską, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach całymi wieczorami rysowała projekty naszyjników i kolczyków, nadal to robi. *'Taniec i śpiew '- Dziewczyna interesuje się tańcem i śpiewem, aczkolwiek tylko hobbystycznie i nigdy nie myślała, by się zajmować tym na poważnie. *'Podróże '- Dziewczyna od małego uwielbiała zwiedzać świat i odkąd pamięta marzy jej się podróż dookoła świata. *'Zbieranie pamiątek '- Przywiezienie bliskim pamiątek z podróży to dla dziewczyny wręcz obowiązek. Biografia Justine na świat przyszła 8 listopada w chłodną i wilgotną noc. Otoczenie w jakim dziewczyna przyszła na świat nie było sprzyjające, rodzinie dziewczyny nie przelewało się. Dziewczynka już we wczesnym dzieciństwie zauważyła kontrast między jej warunkami (nie)życia, a sytuacją materialną innych dzieci. Bardzo często myślała, czemu to jej rodzinie (nie)żyje się tak, a nie inaczej. Duszyco dzinnka tak jak jej brat bliźniak była bardzo bystrym dzieckiem, dzięki iniciatywie matki i dwóch starszych braci, w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci z ich rocznika, nauczyli się czytać i pisać (było to późno, mieli po 9 lat). Nowe umiejętności sprawiły, że zaczęła bardziej przykładać się do swojego wykształcenia, wiele razy brała udział w konkursach (nie tylko naukowych). Dzięki jej wielokrotnym wygranym, rodzina Justine mogła pozwolić sobie na nieco lepsze mieszkanie. Kiedy miała 15 lat wzięła udział (jako reprezentantka szkoły) w konkursie, który polegał na stworzeniu projektu społecznego. Wygrała go, lecz kiedy usłyszała co jest nagrodą, cała euforia zniknęła. Ukrywała wręcz przed braćmi i matką fakt swojej wygranej, nie trwało to zbyt długo dzięki jej wychowawczyni, która przybyła do jej domu, by spytać, czemu dziewczyna nie przybyła na spotkanie z fundatorami nagrody. Bracia i matka duszyco dzinnki byli w niebo wzięci, kiedy usłyszeli, że nagroda to stypendium w światowej sławy Straszyceum. Wręcz zmusili ją do wyemigrowania do Ameryki, jej bracia spakowali ją, a matka załatwiła pobyt w dormitorium, wszystko za jej plecami. Justine była wściekła, nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ingerował w jej (nie)życie i to w takim stopniu. Jej bliscy powtarzali dziewczynie, że to wszystko robią z miłości do niej i tylko i wyłącznie dla jej dobra. Ona uważała inaczej. Przez pierwsze pięć dni pobytu w MH nie odbierała od bliskich telefonu, była niemiła dla nauczycieli, a nawet dla dyrektorki i strasznie wybrzydzała. Po jakimś czasie (to jest po mniej więcej tygodniu) jej temperament osłabł, jakoś się zaklimatyzowała, a nawet znalazła przyjaciółki. Obecnie jest dużo milsza i bardziej otwarta niż po przeprowadzce, zdarza jej się brać udział w szkolnych projektach, a nawet dość dobrze dogaduje się z gronem pedagogicznym. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po baaardzo widocznych brwiach. *Po sposobie chodzenia. *Po tym, że nie nosi spodni krótszych niż za łydkę. Wystąpienia *Upiorastki ze Straszyceum *Residents of Souls *Bollywood here we come! Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: ''' JS, Justi, Justusia '''Ulubione powiedzonko: No, chodź! W szkole najbardziej lubi...: W-F A najmniej...: 'Historię '''Zwierzak: M'ała ducho tygrysica Nahal '''Sekrety jej pokoju: I ściany, i podłogi oraz meble w pokoju dziewczyny utrzymane są w odcieniach czerwieni Nie rusza się bez: Gumki do włosów Ciekawostki *Duszyco dżinnka nie ma nazwiska, Saina to jej drugie imię. *Uwielbia jeść samą przyprawę curry, jej bracia twierdzą, że to chore. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, podekscytuje lub zasmuci, zdarza jej się mówić w Hindi. *Śpi na siedząco i z otwartymi oczami. *W filmie "Bollywood here we come!" dowiadujemy się, że ma alergię na pióra strusia. *Nie potrafi gwizdać i jeździć na rowerze. *Justine jest obu ręczna. *Nigdy nie odwiedziła zoo. *Jej szczęśliwa i ulubiona liczba to osiem. *Jest wolna od jakichkolwiek uzależnień. *Nie przepada za smakiem ananasów. *Ma wielki sentyment do liczb parzystych. *Nie lubi ciast z kruszonką i nie przepada za kuchnią węgierską. Galeria Justine rysunek.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Justine Justine ID.jpg TakiSobieSzkicJustine.jpg JustineSanHeeSonna.jpg|Justine,San-Hee oraz Sonna Ally i Justine.jpg|Justine i Ally Justine i Szeheryzade.jpg|Justine wraz z Szeheryzade SanHee i Justine.jpg|Justine i San-Hee AllyJustineSonna.jpg|Wraz z Ally i Sonną IMG 20161209 215926.jpg|to i tak było gorsze...tak miało być IMG 20161211 113020.jpg Galeria Justine w różnych seriach Justine NS.jpg|New scaremester Justine PD.jpg|Picture Day Justine PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Justine FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Justine ROS2.jpg|Fangtastic Passage Justine ROS.jpg|Jamonic Style Justine BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Justine FP.jpeg|Flower Power - kwiat marakui Galeria od innych Justine Skullette.png|Skullette justine od Pixie.Giggler (i Szip) Saina2.png|Justine w Simsach od Listka Saingłowa.png|portret Justine w Simsach od Listka Justine by A.G.jpg|od Amoty.Gala Meta timeline *11 Październik 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Justine Saina *13 Pażdziernik 2016 - pojawia się Bio oraz art Justine *14 Października 2016 - profil Justine zostaje w pełni opublikowany Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie